Someday
by cartoonmaniac44
Summary: Giovanni doesn't even like when Team Rocket members hug each other, so what happens when two members have a baby?


**Chapter 1**

A young woman sprinted through Viridian Forest carrying a small bundle in her arms. Her boyfriend was a few yards behind her, trying to slow down their pursuers. The bundle in her arms started to stir. If the baby got too loud, they would be found for sure. Jessie quickly ran into a dark section of the forest and hid behind a tree. "Shh Jamie, I promise everything will be alright." she whispered to her daughter. Jessie heard footsteps approaching her and she froze. "Jessie, where are you?" "James, down here" she whispered back. James found Jessie and his daughter, and pulled the two of them into a tight hug. "James, I don't want to give her up, but she has to be safe." "I know Jessie. Don't worry, we're almost there." The two of them slowly rocked their daughter back to sleep. "Do you know where Butch and Cassidy went?" "I'm not sure. I lost them a while back, but I don't know where they are." "Well, hopefully they won't show up." "Let's go Jess. Pallet Town isn't that far away." The pair stood and, with Jessie clutching Jamie as close to her as possible, they began to make their way silently through the rest of the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Pallet Town, Ash and Misty just put their two children, AJ and Marina, to bed. "Wow. And I though taking care of Pikachu was hard. I never knew twins could be such a handful." "Oh Ash, stop complaining. You know you love being a daddy." "Yeah, I do. But I never thought it would be harder than being a pokemon master." "*sigh* What am I gonna do with you Ash Ketchum?"

Suddenly, they heard a knock on their door. "I wonder who that is. No one comes here this late at night." Ash walked over to the door to see who it was. When he opened the door, all he saw was a basket on the doorstep. "Uh, Misty? You might want to come over here." "What is it Ash? Huh? Is that a baby?" Misty picked up the pink haired infant. "I wonder who she belongs to. Wait there's a note. Ash, what does it say?" "It says '_Dear Ash and Misty, please take care of our daughter, Jamie. We know that we have had bad times in the past and we are very sorry for all of them. You are the only people that we can trust. Please protect Jamie from Team Rocket. –Jessie and James'. _What? They want us to take care of their child? They've hit an all time low. It's probably all part of some plan." "Ash, be serious. I know them and this is definitely not 'part of some plan'. You've met Giovanni before. He's probably threatening to kill Jamie or something. We should keep her safe for them." "Misty, did you forget everything they did to us? All those years they spent following us? They're crazy." "No they aren't Ash. Imagine if someone was after AJ and Marina. What would your reaction be?" Ash was silent for a moment. "Let me guess. You would be doing the exact same thing as them right? Doing anything you could to protect them? Even if that meant leaving them with someone else?" "Misty, I'm sorry. You're right. We'll take care of her. For them."

* * *

*A few days later at Team Rocket Headquarters*

"Sir, we've found them." "Excellent. Send them in." Jessie and James were dragged into Giovanni's office. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the new parents." Jessie and James were silent. "So, _mommy,_ where's your child?" Jessie looked down at the ground with her eyes tearing up. "I asked you a question. Where is your child?" Jessie still remained silent. "For the last time, Jessica, where is your child?" Jessie continued to stare at the ground, and refused to answer. "Well, maybe I could persuade you to answer." Giovanni stood up and began to walk across the room. "Don't touch her." James said, stepping protectively in front of Jessie. "I want one of you to tell me where your child is right now." "She's gone" Jessie whispered. "What do you mean 'gone'?" "She's d-dead" Jessie said, sobbing into James' shoulder. "Really. Well, this is better than I expected." Giovanni said while laughing. "That leaves less work for me. Cassidy, Butch, come in here." As Cassidy and Butch entered the room, James tried to comfort Jessie. "Yes sir. What do you want?" "Remove these two from my sight. I never want to see them again." 

* * *

*outside of Team Rocket Headquarters*  
"Did we just get fired?" "Yes James, I think we did. What are we going to do now?" "Well, I did find a nice house in Cerulean City that we could live in." "Are we ever going to go back for Jamie?" "Jess, we can't. I know you want to, and I do too, but she'll be safer with Ash and Misty." Jessie began to cry, and James wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, don't cry. Maybe we'll see her again someday."


End file.
